The Only Course
by Jewel Insert Witty Name Here
Summary: Warrington had been walking outside in the gardens when he had tripped over a loose brick on the path. Prequel to Playing Pretend


**The Only Course For A Slytherin Gryffindor Relationship  
A Harry Potter Fanfiction  
By Jewel**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters were created by JK Rowling, and are copyrighted to the rightful owners. There is no copyright infringement intended by this fanfiction.

* * *

The first time it happened was at the Yule Ball in their sixth year. The true circumstances surrounding it were rather embarrassing. Warrington had been walking outside in the gardens when he had tripped over a loose brick on the path. As his luck would have it, he not only fell, but fell onto someone who had been walking towards him.

It really wasn't his fault that he ended up on top of her. And, really, his lips only ended up on hers because of the momentum of the fall. But nonetheless Warrington found himself kissing Alicia. Stunned, from both the fall and the kiss, she was still for a moment before violently pushing him off of her. Freed of his considerable weight, Alicia quickly rolled to her feet and took off in the direction she had come from.

For the rest of the night and well into the next week he called himself several different kinds of stupid. How could he kiss a Gryffindor? And his Quidditch rival at that? From her reaction he even allowed himself to believe that maybe she hadn't known it was him. It had been fairly dark, and surely had she known it was a Slytherin trying to stick his tongue in her mouth she would've hit him with some nasty hex and begged Dumbledore to expel him.

Then school had started back and he was forced to attend classes with her. She ignored him, never once paying at extra attention to him or showing at indication that he had kissed her. This only served to lend credence to Warrington's theory that maybe she didn't know it was him.

This relief was short lived, however. The first day back at Hogwarts, on his way down to the Slytherin dormitory, a hand grabbed him from a narrow doorway and forcefully pulled him into a room. With minimal sunlight streaming in from dirty windows, he could only vaguely make out her facial features. She had a grim look on her face, and he immediately prepared himself to grovel if it came to that. He couldn't afford being thrown out of Hogwarts.

"Look, Spinnet, I --" Before he could apologize, Alicia hurled herself at him and was kissing him. Stunned, he was still for only a moment before he wrapped his large arms around her and returned her kiss.

And that was how it started...

Abandoned classrooms after curfew, dark corners in-between classes, a hidden spot in the library... They met as often as their schedules would permit. Sometimes for only a few minutes, other times for a couple of hours. Generally there was no speaking, just the rustle of discarded clothing and the sounds of heavy breathing. They never met in any well lit rooms, and when they spoke to each other it was only to arrange their next meeting or to give a command in the heat of sex.

After the first month of this, he began to worry about her motivation behind it. Why would she, a Gryffindor, want to be involved, in any capacity, with a Slytherin? Was it a ploy to distract him at Quidditch? Slytherins were suppose to be the devious ones, but he wouldn't put a plan like that past the Gryffindors. Or maybe it was even more impersonal? Perhaps she just wanted to work off some frustration and anyone, even a Slytherin, would do. The more he thought about it, the more likely the latter reason seemed.

He didn't fool himself that they were any emotions besides lust involved on either side. But at the same time he couldn't help wondering who she pretended he was when they met in forgotten alcoves. She never addressed him by name, and never gave any indication outside their secret meeting places that she gave a damn about him one way or another.

As a Slytherin it offended his pride and honor that anyone, especially a Gryffindor, would use him for their own goals. Or worse, as a poor substitute for someone else. So even though he knew the entire wretched arrangement was his fault, it became his mission ensure that she never forgot whose hands were on her and whose mouth made her sob out in pleasure.

END

* * *

Author's Note:  
- This is the prequel to my other drabble "Playing Pretend," which is told from Alicia's perspective. 


End file.
